The objective of this proposal is to encourage disadvantaged high school students to pursue education and careers in the health sciences. This will be accomplished by a program providing hands-on research experience during the summer in a laboratory under the direction and mentorship of an Institute faculty member, and enrichment experiences to increase the students' enthusiasm for science and familiarity with career opportunities. In addition, science teachers will have an opportunity to pursue research projects that expose them to modern concepts and laboratory techniques that can help them implement new scientific activities in the classroom.